Brother I need you
by missyemzy
Summary: Blaine's fun loving brother Cooper Anderson come to Ohio how will Blaine react to the sudden appearance of his older sibling and Kurt learns more about his boyfriend past. Cue awkward situations, SMUT! and FLUFF!.
1. Looking for a hobbit

**So ever since i found out about Blaine's brother iv'e been itching to write a fic about soooo here we go...**

* * *

><p>"What about tainted love" Kurt suggested he and Blaine were sat tucked up in the corner of the choir room during after school glee club holding hands and playing footsie as everyone was discussing what song to do for 80's week.<p>

Blaine was about to answer when a man strolled into the coir room he looked to be in his mid twenties and was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white crisp shirt with the top buttons open underneath a black suit jacket, a pair of hot pink wayfarers were tucked into his shirt collar. He had slightly curly dark hair, heavy eyebrows stubble covered his chin and top lip and intense light blue eyes

"Sorry to interrupt but im looking for a curly haired hobbit obtuse triangle eyebrows most likely wearing a bowtie way too obsessed with Katy Perry and hair gel" the mystery guy said smirking but their was worry in his eyes as he looked around the room. Everyone in the room turned to look at Blaine then back to the stranger Kurt looked the newcomer up and down he looked familiar he turned to his boyfriend whose eyes were fixed on man.

"Cooper?" Blaine said finally shaken out of his shock state Coopers eyes immediately locked with Blaine's and although he was still smirking relief flooded his features

"Blaine-" he began but mr Schue cut him off

"Excuse me who are you?" the educator asked approaching the man

"Oh im sorry im Cooper Anderson" He said shaking the teachers hand mr Schue looked towards Blaine who stood up and walked towards Cooper Kurt followed him concerned.

"Oh you must be Kurt" he said extending his hand

"Yes" Kurt said nervously shaking his hand

"Blaine talks about you all the time" Cooper said warmly.

"Coop what are doing here?" Blaine asked he looking happy but worried at the same time

"Well you see little bro" Cooper began smiling as Kurt looked at Blaine slightly shocked "I happened to log onto facebook a couple of days ago and saw a picture of you laid back in bed sporting an eye patch and I thought to myself that's weird I talk to blainers every week and not once did he mention he had become a silk pyjama wearing pirate".

Blaine shifted awkwardly not meeting his brothers eyes Cooper carried on

"So I decided either you had finally gone insane from hair gel fumes or you had been hurt and hadn't told me which is ridicules because we're brothers and we tell each other everything" he said waiting for Blaine to look at him.

Blaine looked up guiltily "Coop I-"

"Im not finished" Cooper said sternly and Blaine fell silent "So concerned I got on a plane and arrived this morning to find the house empty you being at school and our parents presumably away on business so I decided to head over to Dalton to surprise you" Blaine winced at the word Dalton and Kurt grabbed his hand squeezing gently his brother ignored this and continued.

"When I got there I made my way to the warbler practice room were I was kindly informed by Trent that you had transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year, which again I found weird because I don't remember you telling me that you were leaving the safety of Dalton for public school. Then I arrived here only to propositioned by a woman wearing a pink tracksuit asking if I wanted to join her for an appletini protein shake. I politely declined and asked her where I could find you she told me I could find young Bert Reynolds and his porcelain beau in the choir room with the other socially challenged. So Blaine I think me and you need to have a little chat don't you?".

Blaine nodded looking like a child who had been drawing on the walls in felt tip pen

Cooper put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to reassure him he wasn't too angry Blaine smiled back slightly.

Cooper turned back to mr Schue as the glee club whispered about the scene they'd just witnessed

"Would it be ok if my brother and his impeccably dressed boyfriend leave practice early that is if Kurt wants to?"

"Its fine we were just about done anyway" the teacher said Kurt nodded and went to collect his and blaine's bags.

The trio walked out towards the car park in silence

"Sooooo" Cooper said sliding on his pink sunnies "Where's the best place to get coffee around here?".

* * *

><p>An hour later they were sat at the lima bean whilst Blaine explained moving schools and how he'd hurt his eye.<p>

"So a warbler done that to you" Cooper said staring at Blaine's right eye which was still a little red a slightly bruised Blaine nodded "What's his name?"

"Sebastian" Kurt spat

"I should break his legs" Cooper hissed

"Don't get involved" Blaine said wearily

"Fine but I still don't know why you didn't tell me" The older man said.

"I didn't want you to worry" Blaine shrugged

"Blaine I worry about you all the time what with dad and the whole Sadie Hawkins thing" Blaine smiled sadly Kurt took his had as he saw the sadness in his boyfriends eyes it didn't go unnoticed by cooper who just smiled and took a sip of coffee before continuing.

"And as for you saying you moved schools to face your fears don't think a believed that for a second you just moved so you could get more action boyfriend" he said with winking at Kurt who blushed furiously.

"Okay okay shall we make a move" Blaine suggested Kurt nodded draining the last of his coffee

"Hold on a min" Cooper said standing up and walking towards the counter where a pretty blond girl was refilling the sugars sachets

"What's he doing" Kurt asked looking at Blaine as he wrapped his scarf round his neck Blaine just rolled his eyes whilst pulling on his coat nodding for Kurt to watch his brother.

Kurt turned back to cooper and watch curiously as he chatted to the girl who smiled and blushed playing with her hair giggling she picked up a napkin and Cooper pulled a pen out of his pocket handing to the blond. As she wrote something down Cooper looked over to his brother and winked Blaine groaned Cooper then left the girl with a kiss on the cheek tucking the napkin and pen back into his pocket before he strolled back over to the two boys.

"Was that really necessary" Blaine said as they walked towards Blaine's car

"Yep" he said plucking Blaine's keys out of his hand "Im driving" he called walking round to the drivers side Blaine shook his head climbing into the passengers side as Kurt giggled and climbed into the back.

"So Kurt where do I drop you off" Cooper said once they were on the road Kurt blushed looking at Blaine who coughed awkwardly

"Well you see Coop what with mom and dad away and it being a Friday Kurt was going to sleep over" he babbled Cooper eyed the two warily before sighing

"Fine just don't be too loud I didn't sleep well last night and the last thing I need to hear is my little bro's headboard banging against the wall".

Kurt squeaked turning beet red whilst Blaine dropped his head into his hands

"Thanks Coop" he groaned

"No problem what are big brothers oh do you need to borrow a condom" Cooper smirked as Blaine's groaned loader the tips of his ears turning red while his boyfriend looked as if he might quite literally die of embarrassment.

"I hate you" Blaine mumbled

"No you don't" Cooper chuckled turning on the radio as he drove toward Westerville.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think should i do a part 2?<strong>


	2. Photos and sausages

_**Sorry it took me sooooo long ive been busy (Yeah busy ogling Matt Bomer in white collar :-P)**_

_**Anyway hope you like **_

_**Warning Smut and un beta'd i need to find one seriously :-)**_

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Anderson residence the here boys made their way to the kitchen, Blaine walked over to the fridge and passed Kurt a diet coke the brunette smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek settling down at the kitchen table.<p>

"Right" Cooper said rubbing his hands together "I'm cooking so….. Pizza or Chinese?" he asked making his way over to the telephone that was mounted on the wall.

Kurt snorted over his drink and Blaine rolled his eyes "Pizza" he replied throwing a can of root beer at his brother cooper caught it skilfully with one hand whilst reaching for the phone. He dialled quickly and pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder whist cracking open the can of soda

"Hello id like to place an order please id like one deep pan pepperoni with extra cheese and.." he trailed off looking at Kurt assessing him for a moment before carrying one the order "And a thin base ham and pineapple please….yes…..241 Caffrey Avenue Westerville….thank you" he said hanging up the phone.

"How do you know what kind of pizza I like?" Kurt asked Cooper smiled dropping down into the chair opposite him

"It's a gift" he said dramatically sipping his drink.

Blaine chuckled "You mean I told you when you called after mine and Kurt's date at that pizza restaurant" the youngest Anderson said running a hand through his curls "Mmm I need a shower you gonna be OK for 20 minutes?" He asked Kurt eyeing his brother warily.

"I'll be fine I've got mace in my bag" Kurt ginned Cooper smirked and Blaine just smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Cooper waited until Blaine was out of sight before learning over to Kurt

"Sooo wanna see Blaine's baby pictures" he whispered Kurt laughed and nodded.

Ten minutes later Kurt was cooing over pictures off his boyfriend as a curly haired toddler

"Awwww he's so cute in his bunny outfit and oh my god look at the hair" Kurt said pointing at a picture of a three year old Blaine in pyjamas his dark hair fluffy and sticking up in all directions.

"Yeah thank god mine isn't that bad" the older man said running a hand through his hair Kurt looked back at the pictures he noticed that Mr Anderson did not appear in the majority of the photos and the one he did he was in the background or giving Blaine an awkward hug. Kurt frowned his boyfriend didn't talk much about his father he simply said his dad had never really accepted him being gay and left it at that, whoever Kurt brought it up Blaine would go quiet and clam up so he stopped trying out of fear of upsetting the younger boy.

"Cooper do mind if I ask you something?" Kurt asked turning to face him

"Shoot" said smiling warmly

"Well Blaine never really talks about your dad I mean I know he didn't take Blaine coming out well but he just wont talk to me about it" Kurt said hesitantly not wanting to over step. All signs of happiness drained for the older mans face he sighed looking down and a picture of himself and his brother dressed up for Halloween.

"I'm sorry I dint mean to upset you I just.." Kurt gabled cooper cut him off

"No its fine its just things between Blaine and Dad where always strained it was like he didn't want to deal with him I mean I was the one who taught him how to play catch and help him with his homework or help him out whenever he had a problem".

* * *

><p><em>Cooper was sat at the kitchen table eating chocolate chip cookies whilst writing his English essay waiting for the rest of his family to arrive home, just then he heard a car pull up signalling that his dad had returned from picking his little brother up from school usually his mom would do it but she was out of town on business so his father had begrudgingly agreed to do it.<em>

_"Hey dad" he said as his father walked through the front door into entranceway_

_"Hello son how was your day?" James Anderson asked hanging up his jacket before entering the kitchen_

_"It was fine" The teenager shrugged looking over towards his younger sibling who was pulling off his jacket his shoulders slumped and his eyes down "How was school Blaine" he said studying the young by with concern. The five year old looked towards him with red rimmed eyes before quickly grabbing his backpack and running up the stairs._

_"What's up with Blaine" Cooper asked his father who was making himself a coffee_

_"No idea that kid is always crying, anyway how did you do on that maths paper?" Mr Anderson asked changing the subject._

_Cooper winced internally at his fathers lack of concern for his youngest son_

_"99 out of 100" he replied flatly James beamed at him_

_"Well done son" he said clapping him on the back before sitting down to read the newspaper Cooper stood up quickly gathering his books and grabbing a cookie._

_"I'm gonna finish this in my room" he said gesturing to his essay his father nodded not looking up, Cooper excited the kitchen and climb the stairs coming to a stop outside his brothers room._

_The sight that he saw when he opened the door broke his heart Blaine was sat in the corner of room on the chequered blanket he used for teddy bear picnics. He was clutching his favourite stuffed animal to his chest the monkey with the bowtie that Cooper had won for him at the fair, fresh torrents of silent tears running down his cheeks ass his tiny shoulders shook. Cooper quickly went to sit beside his brother placing is books to the side as he pulled the boy into a hug_

_"B what's wrong" Cooper asked gently Blaine sobbed harder throwing his little arms around his big brothers neck._

_"Come on you can tell me kiddo" he cooed rubbing the boys back_

_Blaine sniffed "The k-kids at school they l-laughed at me because I was helping miss Wilson put away the books but I was too s-short to reach the shelf so they fell on my head" He said rubbing his hand on top of his head wincing._

_"Let me see" Cooper said running his hands through Blaine's loose curls until he felt a small bump his brother whimpered as he rubbed over it. Cooper kissed the spot lightly_

_"Blaine don't let them bother you ok you are perfect the way you are" he said staring into the five year olds eyes_

_"But what if they laugh at me again" Blaine asked_

_"Just hold your head up high and remember what I told you courage" Cooper said._

_Blaine smiled slightly but still looked worried_

_"Here a brought you a cookie and I what do you say you come watch a movie in my room" The older boy said passing his brother the cookie, Blaine's ace lit up_

_"Can we watch the little mermaid again" the younger boy said grinning widely_

_Cooper chuckled "Of course"._

* * *

><p>"Blaine was just an inconvenience to him" Cooper said glancing up at Kurt who was staring at him with misty eyes<p>

"He's lucky to have you" Kurt said patting the older man on the shoulder cooper smiled.

"Yeah I just-"

"COOPER" Blaine said suddenly appearing in the door way and spotting the photo album, Cooper grinned a nudge Kurt

"Look here's one of baby Blaine on the potty" he laughed as Blaine turned scarlet and rushed forwards to grab the album.

Kurt was beginning to feel very sleepy the three boys had spent the evening eating pizza and watching Harry potter whilst cooper recounted hilarious tales about Blaine.

He yawned loudly cuddling up to his boyfriend

"Time for bed?" Blaine chuckled Kurt nodded slowly climbing off Blaine and stretching Blaine stood and helped him up.

"We're gonna go to bed" Blaine said Cooper pulled his eyes away from the TV and smirked

"OK but if I here one god yes or fuck Kurt harder I will come in there" He said seriously Blaine winked and scooped Kurt up into his arms quickly climbing the stairs.

Blaine's eyes flickered open sunlight streaming through his window, he smiled down at his naked boyfriend who was snoozing gently against his chest. He watched as Kurt opened his eye blinking rapidly trying to get used to the harsh light.

"Morning" Blaine said Kurt smiled learning up to kiss him

"Morning" he mumbled against his lips Blaine moaned deepening the kiss as he rolled them over so he straddling Kurt grinning as he felt a hardness against his thigh he pulled back and nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"Let me help you with that" he breathed into Kurt's ear before sliding down Kurt's body kissing all the way down eyes still locked with Kurt's, His boyfriend groaned at the teasing thrusting his hips up slightly.

"Blaine please" he wined

"Relax love" Blaine whispered before sinking his mouth over Kurt's hard flesh, the boy above he moaned and writhed. The sounds Kurt made were so hot Blaine couldn't held but rut into the mattress trying to get relief for the throbbing between his leg. Blaine sucked hard bobbing up and down pressing his tongue hard against the underside pausing very so often to lick up the pre cum dribbling from the slit of Kurt's cock.

"Blaine oh my god ohm fuck" Kurt groaned twining his fingers into Blaine's curls and tugging lightly his boyfriend moaned in response sending vibrations down Kurt shaft

"Blaine…I'm c-close I'm gonna co- OH GOD BLAINNNNNNNEEEE" he wailed as he came hard down his boyfriends throat, Blaine swallowed everything licking him clean only pulling away when he became to sensitive.

Kurt pulled his head up kissing him a little sloppily while he came down from his high Blaine broke away from the kiss gasping when he felt Kurt's hand wrap around erection pumping quickly

"Fuck your so hard" Kurt growled Blaine whimpered and thrust into Kurt's hand already so close.

"Your so hot like this " he whispered into Blaine's ear

"God Kurt" Blaine panted

"Come for me baby" Kurt demanded

"Ohhhhhhh" Blaine moaned loudly as he exploded all over his boyfriends hand he smiled kissing Kurt deeply.

"I love you" he sighed happily Kurt smiled

"I love you too" he said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Kurt Blaine breakfast" Cooper called up the stairs Blaine smiled at Kurt stomach growling loudly Kurt giggled suddenly starving as they hauled themselves out of bed dressing quickly.

Ten minutes later they were tucking into Sausages, scrambled eggs, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice prepared by Cooper who was feeling quite proud off himself after Kurt complimented him on his cooking.

Blaine speared a piece of meat popping it into his mouth and moaning at the taste

"I love sausages" Blaine commented, Cooper snorted into his juice

"I can tell" he said grinning Blaine stopped chewing for a moment to look at his brother with confusion

"Well from what I heard earlier it isn't the first time this morning you've had a sausage in your mouth" Cooper smirked.

Blaine inhaled in shock causing him to choke on his mouthful Kurt quickly patted roughly on the back handing him and glass of juice throwing a look of disapproval and embarrassment at Cooper who simply grinned and shovelled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so i promise the next part will be up quicker in the mean time check out my other fics if you intrested or come follow me on tumblr under the name miss emily warbler or twitter under the name missyemzy<strong>_

_**Also i just saw the new promo and im freaking out and omg the pics on tumblr i can just tell the big brother episode is gonna be my favorite **_

_**Love you guys and remeber reveiws make for faster updates **_

_**Emzy x**_


End file.
